


Journey to the Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoma and Ringo reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/gifts).



 


End file.
